Make your luck
by zotaso
Summary: relationships always take a little tweaking, and the right amount of luck can never hurt a situation but sometimes you just cant wait for lady luck t' smile on ya. Hey, havent you ever heard of making your own luck? ONESHOT Seto/Jou


We never take walks anymore but when we do we always like to go somewhere we feel like the other has never seen before. For me, that could be anything along the lines of a walk around my neighborhood or a tour of the park I went to as a kid. For Seto, 'taking a walk' means flying us off to another part of the world and touring the Place de Charles de Gaul or walking the Great Wall. His excuse whenever I complain about him not having to do something so extravagant is "well you've never been there have you?" and he does that superior smirk thing and gives me the sexy look that I can't deny and all I can think to say is, "uh…no?" and bam! Here we are in Rome at the Trevi Fountain.

We left Japans cloudy overcast sky for the clear blue of Rome and on any other day the weather alone would have lifted my spirits till I was practically what people might call 'giddy' but today I was anything but. And a large part of my dreary mood had to do with my retarded CEO of a Boyfriend trailing just a few steps behind me yelling into his phone for the millionth time today. The only reason I tolerated Seto making these ridiculous weekend trips with me was because it always becomes a time that we could spend exclusively together away from work and responsibly. It seemed today work had found Seto and it wasn't about to let him go. So that left me touring one of the most beautiful cities I'd ever seen by myself for the past five hours.

I approached the fountain with about as much enthusiasm as a teenager approaches homework and just stared blankly at the happy faces of families and couples tossing coins over their shoulders into the fountain hoping their wishes come true.

"yeah, well, fuck you wishes." I couldn't help but mutter under my breath. I squinted through the sun that hindered my vision scanning the crowd for the familiar frock of brown hair that always towered above others back home. It seemed people in the western world were taller though and it wasn't long before I gave up my half hearted scan and opted for a bench near the fountain. If Seto wanted to find me he could damn well just look himself. I was sick of looking over my shoulder to make sure he was still there.

Funny how after all the damn dog jokes he always makes, in the end he's the one hopelessly trailing after me. The thought of rubbing this in his face brightened my mood marginally and I settled down to wait for my man to notice me. I ignored how pathetic that made me feel and settled for watching the crowd. Happy family. Happy people. Happy couple. Happy kid. Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy! Why was everyone so damn happy! It's a shitty day with shitty people and shitty boyfriends! Why are they so happy goddamnit!

"I can't even find a lucky penny! This really isn't my day." I said scowling down at a penny that had apparently escaped the fountain and found its way over to my bench between my feet.

I sighed looking at the lost penny and I could feel my face softening and the face down American coin. Well at least lady luck is accurate, today was definitely an unlucky day. But it doesn't have to be that way for the next person. I wasn't in so much of a foul mood anymore that I wished misery on every person who came to sit at this bench looking for a break.

I smiled a small smile then and reached down, flipping the coin over so it was heads side up.

"What are you up to pup?" I was so engrossed in my examination of the coin I hadn't even noticed him come sit down next to me and his affectionate tone nearly made me forget I was upset with him. Nearly. So when I answered him I remembered to school my face into a scowl and my tone rough.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I thought you were a genius. That's why you have people consulting your expert opinion day and night isn't it?"

Seto sighed tiredly and I almost considered breaking out of my annoyed front and comforting him but I thought I'd let him sweat it out just a little longer. At least till he apologized (It's been an ongoing project to teach him how ever since we got together)

"look pup, I'm sorry I've been tied up all day but these calls are just too important to ignore"

"So…that makes me unimportant enough to ignore?"

"Come on Jou, you know I didn't mean it like that."

We've had this kind of conversation before and I can hear it in his voice that he doesn't want to have it again. He hates repeating himself just as much as I hate being blatantly ignored. You can see why we butt heads most of our lives.

"I know. And I know your busy but-"

"I'll try harder to be here. With you. Not over there with my idiotic employees." He leaned his face down to mine and rested his forehead against my own and gave me the smile that he rarely let anyone else see.

And that's how an outwardly cold CEO says 'I'm sorry'. It's not perfect but it's getting there and I forgave him anyway, returning his smile with a genuine one of my own.

He placed a quick kiss on my lips before leaning back into the park bench easily slipping back into the conversation he'd originally tired to begin with me. "So what were you doing before, hunched over the ground like that?"

"oh, that!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my stupor, bouncing right back into my happy personality. It's funny how Seto can bring me down into the worst moods but pull me out of them just as easily. "I was turning over a penny."

"I could see that. I was wondering what for though."

I smiled brightly at him. "Never heard of making your own luck?"

"Think its still legit if you made it for someone else and it didn't just happen by chance like its supposed to?"

"well whoever finds it is _lucky_ that I stumbled upon it and had the mind to turn it over. So yes. I think the luck factor still holds."

Seto 'humphed' and gave his typical trademark smirk. "well then," he said leaning over, picking up the penny from between my feet, "I guess today is my lucky day."

His eyes met mine with a smile and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my own face as his eyes met mine.

It was at that exact moment that Seto's phone rang and the moment was broken as he pulled it out to answer the call. Not one to be outdone by a stupid cell phone, I grabbed it from Seto's hands and chucked it over my shoulder into the fountain, laughing at the shocked expression on my lovers face.

"What d'ya know? I guess its mine too" I said with a smile


End file.
